


101 puppies [sherlock edt]

by Johnlocksdaughter



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlocksdaughter/pseuds/Johnlocksdaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U Sherlock and John are married with their first litter on the way. When trouble appears in the form of Johns old Boss CruellaDeville! What will John and Sherlock do to protect their family from this devil woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A walk in the park

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native English speaker , so I am not very good at English and its grammar I also am Doing This on my phone so it's bound to have some spelling errors, I am sorry in advance and hope you enjoy the story . The concept is 101 Dalmatians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who are helping me with your conments

Ch 1  
On the East side of the Park entered the middle aged Omega John Watson was an ex military limp ,sandy blonde hair, tan, and very well built with a limp from a gun shot in the war. John has been also a medical doctor looking for some work since being discharged from the military He was walking through the park on a cold October morning when..

On the West side of the park was the tall,skinny, wild curly black hair with high cheek bones and cupid bow lips,highly functioning pysociopath Alpha Sherlock Holmes, He was chasing some robber who had just robbed Angelos and was hot on his case until.. 

Mike Samford a chubby middle age man was sitting in the middle in the midst of this park eating breakfast , A Double Chip Muffin with a large tea, while his tubby Dalmation Rollie lay on the pavement gnawing on large meaty bone when it happened…


	2. Take my Hankey

Chapter 2 

The robber was dashing in and out of the people with Holmes hot on his tail when at the last minute the robber did a move up and over Samford causing him to toss his dogs leash from his hand ,along with his breakfast.

This Startled poor Rollie and he hopped up causing Sherlock to run in to the tubby Dog and get tangled in its detectable leash .This also knocked him in to John Watson and tangled him up as well this dogs leash.

The law of thermodynamics states once an object is in motion it tends to stay in motion ,this was true as the two men and the dog fell into the chilly pond with a big SPLOOSH!. 

The leash snapped allowing the dog to make a run for it. “Oww my bloody leg” John yelped. “ I am terribly sorry “ as Sherlock lifted John to his feet and breathed in that UN bonded omega sweetness.

“Get aways from me, you damn prick” John pushed Sherlock away and stood up wet and then he was turned on his feet as he smelled the strong muskiness of the Alpha that was erected before him,with a fairly obvious erection straining in his trousers. 

John began to feel very moist and the two starred in to each others eyes with lust but, with Love. It was Love at First sight!


	3. Bound for trouble on Baker st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John are in love and it happens to be that time for John where he becomes irresistible to Sherlock ,but not all is sweet on Baker st
> 
> ***warning smut a head****

Chapter 3 

It was 1 month later John moved into Baker Street. Then John felt that moistness between his cheeks and he became extremely horny.  
He went to His and Sherlocks Room and locked himself away. Sherlock was just coming in High from the case when he came into the flat and was overwhelmed with the smell of sweet omega.  
Sherlock wasn’t going to wait , John had done this to him. Nasty little thing took his small cock and rubbed himself all over everything.  
He knew this would make Sherlock Horny. Sherlocks long ,thick ,viral Alpha cock strained in His Belstaff causing Johns omega to change. John moaned and groaned like a horny school girl, fucking himself on a Huge didldo, but not finding sweet relief.  
Sherlock planned to change it. Sherlock stripped himself of his clothing as her strode toward their bedroom ,up the stairs. He was completely naked and hard when he reached their room.  
He opens the door and beheld a sweet, sweating omega writhing and squirming from the lust and need to be knotted. “Mine” Sherlock growled with force as he jumped on to the bed and scenting John . “Mine, my omega, my precious omega, I will make you so big with my pups” Sherlock stated. as he slipped deeper into Alpha state. “ Yes, Yours , Fuck me full of your pups Sherlock, I am yours and yours alone” John murmured. 

With that Sherlock fucked John so hard it caused him to moan and melt under his touch. Sherlocks knot was inflating and stretching John’s ass as he pounded it mercilessly. His Knot was locked in and John shot a load all over himself and Sherlock spilled his seed into John as 5 eggs dropped and were mixed. “ Oh You Nasty ,viral Alpha look what you went and did” John Chuckled leaning back to kiss His Alpha . 

Sherlock leaned back and locked their lips together. Sherlock continued to kiss John and his kisses moved south towards Johns scent gland when in on the movement he yapped “MINE” and sank His teeth into the omega’s neck causing John to cry out as blood dripped from his neck and a deep wine colored bruise formed and they laid their happy . John was full of pups.

6 months later they were married at the West Minister before a small group of family and friends. Johns sister and cousins were the only one in attendance, His parents, Bleh could Fuck off. 9 months were rounding the corner and it was a lovely calm day at Baker Street , 

Mrs.Hudson came up the stairs with tea and cupcakes for the plump omega and Sherlock was upstairs working on a project . When came that all too familiar smell, and all too familiar knock . It was HER the Devil herself. She was known as the worlds most notorious pup slave trade. She would pay families money to take their pups away and have them sold into Slavey, most of the time as a pet for sex. Mrs.Hudson open the flat door to let her in. 

“ Where are they “ as she looked around for the puppies using her dominating Alpha sense. “John where are they”, “Who “ he asked confused? “ The puppies, have you not had them yet” she turned to see John’s large belly . “No I am afraid they won’t be born for another 3 weeks” John rubbed his belly and 5 little ones wriggled inside” Sherlock could smell the unbounded , devil of an alpha and in one bounding stride stood in front of John and his puppies and that that wench of a woman. 

They growled at one another, bearing their teeth ! "You will call when the pups arrive " the devil woman said "umm" John was at a loss , " tata for now and don't forget about the puppies love, cheerio" and with that Cruela was gone.

She can't take our puppies Sherlock" John whined through his bond. "She won't" he said, "no one takes my puppies without a fight "he snarled!


	4. The puppies are coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning more smut ******
> 
> The puppies are coming :)

Chapter 4  
Ahhhhhhhh!!! John wined as he slipped into his omega and the babies one by one took to their starting lines.  
Sherlock and Mrs.Hudson and Dr.Smith a co -worker and long time friend of Johns helped with the home birth in the nest And within a few moments John slipped into his omega and began the birthing process. 30 mins in and baby number one a black wavy hair boy who looked like John with Sherlocks hair popped out. He was a screamer , "well what shall we call this mini you" mrs Hudson asked? Hamish .. "Hamish Scott "said Sherlock. 

Moments later another wave of contractions hit. John howled making whiny Omega noises, as the second head of the baby begin the crown.  
Like the first baby she was pulled out of her daddy ,cleaned off and cut from the umbilical cord.  
Mrs. Hudson wrapped and cleaned up both babies and Dr. Lloyd took care of all the medical testing . What will you name this one Lloyd asked Sherlock? baby number two was a girl, she looked just like John. "I think we'll name sure Darby, yes Darby Alexandra! 

The baby smiles in agreement with her name. Baby number 3 came moments later with a large, hard push. The baby boy crowned. He looked just like John in every way. Mrs. Hudson grabbed grandbaby number three and cleaned him up and detached him from the umbilical cord. "We are naming this one Alastair" Sherlock barked.

Lloyd said " is a lovely name." Alastair looks just like Sherlock in every way curly black hair ,pale complexion! By the one hour mark baby number four had made its entrance into the world a quiet little girl named Imogea . She resembled Sherlock and John, she had John's hair and Sherlocks body and a mix of their complexion. 

By one hour and 30 minutes last baby came forth a small little runt named Arthur who looked just like Mycroft. When Arthur was taken into Mrs. Hudson's arms, he seemed all too quiet and wasn't crying, this worried Sherlock! 

"Oh dear ", mrs. Hudson exclaimed, and .Loyd took baby Arthur and began to rub and rub and rub . They sat there anxiously and finally Loyd said "he is dead, there is nothing I can do, I am sorry ."

"Sherlock !" Loyd handed the baby to Sherlock and he was determined to make this baby live and with that he rubbed the baby and soon whimpers came forth along with a cough and cry. Mrs.Hudson wiped her tears and Lloyd cleaned up the baby and handed all five babies to join to imprint.

Slowly John slipped into a micro heat and John was horny yet again." Sherlock" ,John mewed through his bond. Sherlock helped fuck John through his micro heat . 

"More fuck me more ", John moaned as Sherlock buried his thick, long alpha condom covered cock in johns man pussy!  
"Ahhhhh,fuuuu oh shit!" John panting like a dog. "Mine all mine", Sherlock growled as he pounded John mercilessly. 

"Yours my love ",as John purred and embraced Sherlock ."Fuck John I'm close Sherlock moaned!"" That's it you big filthy alpha ,fuck me" John moaned and with one last thrust both men came loud, hard and a lot.

As Sherlocks cum leaked from Johns ass thickly. John roped his cum all over his and Sherlocks torso. "That was the craziest thing I have ever done" John panted! "You invade Afghanistan twice" Sherlock giggled, as he held and kissed his husband .


	5. Growing up pup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pups are growing so how will they protect them from her and her devil ways

Chapter 5 

After 5 little baby's the boys all being alphas and the girls being omegas were fed warm milk , they were placed in their cots. Sherlock scented them as the words "mine" rang from his lips. He then placed  
crawled back in bed with his mate. “

"Sher” John mumbled, “ Yes Dear” Sherlock wrapped his body around John. “How are we gonna keep that devil women away from our puppies” John wined “ I"ll have Mycroft take care of it, don’t worry .She won’t lay a finger on them” he growled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Sherlock was true to his word, Mycroft and Lestrade made sure no one touched those puppies. Mycroft haven been pregnant with Greg’s pups just a few months younger than John and Sherlocks. He took every pro caution to keep the pups safe. 

The pups grew and they began to learn. They started walking and talking and get into things. They learned how to play Violin and Piano from their dads .

All the Kids were naturals at it even Lazy Art who looked like a spitting image of Mycroft as a kid. The kids lived an overall goodlife, even with then dangerous they faced, like Mary breaking into the house to kill Sherlock or body parts left in the refrigerator for an experiment.

Even Mycrofts pups Greg Jr ( Alpha) or Hopper he was also known as , Will (Omega) , named after Uncle Sherlock, Violet (Omega) named after their mother. 

They were a small pack until they all turned 3 years old when Both John and Mycroft were expecting a second litter of pups. Mycroft had 2 girls one alpha and one and omega and other Alpha son. The First born was Oliver, another spitting image of Mycroft. Charlotte ,was an alpha and she resembled Sherlock with her black hair and pale skin. Lastly came Georgette whom the older pups named after the dog in Oliver and Co cause of how she looked all snotty when she was born.

John and Sherlock about the same time had three more pups 1 girl an alpha and two boys and alpha and omega. Johnny was John a quiet but determined omega. Blake was another Mycroft ."  
Lastly a strong walling alpha came in the form of little Abby and she was all Sherlock. For three more years they were able to keep their pups safe until that fate full date night.


	6. Date night disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's date night and everything doesn't go according to plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much you guys for reading this story!! More updates soon

It was date night at the Holmes/Watson house the 2 husbands were gearing up to head out to Peddletons with Myc and Greg. The men dressed in nice fitted suits. Sherlock is wearing a tight white shirt with its top two buttons undone to show off his sexy collar bone. Black tailored pants that hugged him in all the right places and shiny black dress shoes that just made him look even more delicious. John wore something similar to his husband, but he adorned a bow tie with his attire.   
“ Hello handsome” Sherlock growled as he appeared in the door frame looking at his Husband. John smiled an crushed their lips together in one move and began to thrust against a straining member in Sherlocks pants. “Mmmpppphhh” Sherlock moaned as he melted like putty under John’s touch. John kissed his hormonal husband once again and made his way down the stairs. 

The kids were downstairs playing with each other using their imagination.” Argggh” Hamish squealed. “ Ima gonna take all your treasure, Captain Red beard” Hamish said, pointing a plastic sword at his little brother Johnny. Johnny just stood there giggling chewing on his dummy ( which he refuses to give up). “ Oh No its Captain Jack” Darby said with her sword drawn to charger at her brother and defend her booty. “Aye it is ,The Most scariest man on all seven seas” Hamish stated proudly. “Do your worst” Darby began to take swings at Hamish as they dueled it out.   
The other pups were divided as crew for the two captains. The crews went after each other with their toy swords as they fought it out over the toys. As Darby went to take one last swing at Captain Jack she was lifted by her blonde haired papa from the group. “Hey i was gonna finish him off Prince Papa” Darby chuffed. “Haha, I wi…woah” Hamish said as he was also lifted from the midst of the battle to be changed like his sister into his Pj’s. “ Daddy, why am I wearing my spy jammies?” The boy questioned. “ Well daddy and papa are going to a special dinner with uncle Myc and Greg, and it will be really late when we get back, so we are getting you ready for bed to help out nana.” John said to his worried little boy. 

One by one the children were changed into different variety’s of Pj’s. Hamish had a spy looking top and trousers, Darby had a soccer shirt on and Underarmour shorts on. Alister had blue silk Pj’s on from uncle Myc, Imogea had a long shirt with the a cool design on it, Blake had a sleeper on with cars on it, Abby had one with princess’s and Johnny wore a long jumper liked daddy with a pair of red pants. Moments later came a knock from the door it was Myc and Greg with their little ones.” Hello “ Mycroft called as they made their way into the flat with food and a huge bag full of cuddly toys. “Hello brother of mine” Sherlock Said. Moments later Mrs. Hudson enters the flat with food and lots of it , “Hello, where are my grand babies?” “NANA” all the pups squealed in unison as they ran to give her lots of hugs and kisses. “”My babies” she said to embrace them as Greg grabbed the food from her hands. “Alright, alright ,come now to the couch tonight is special, we are gonna have dinner and watch a video.” Nana said. “ Nana what about dessert?" said Oliver, who like his father loved sweets. “we have cookies,for good little pups who eat all their dinner!” she said matter of fact. 

Within moments the dvd of “101 Dalmations was popped in the player and dinner was served,. Homemade chicken nuggets, mac and cheese with veggies. Ok “ Loves kisses” Sherlock said, embracing, scenting and kissing each pup. John, Mycroft and Greg did the same, “Oh and Darby don’t forget to put on your oxygen before bed” . “ok papa” she sighed, as the men turned to leave two other feet marched their way past the grown man's feet. “Hi Uncle Jawn” Said the petite brown haired blue eyed boy. “John what Eli is doing here”?” Eli went a grabbed a plate of food and sat next to Darby. “Its huh a SPECIAL night for the happy couple so , I volunteered Nana to help out” John purred in his ear. Sherlock nodded and smiled, then two more feet slid between them, Eli’s little sister who was the youngest of the three year old. “Hi” the little girl said quietly. “Hello Bea , come sit and relax” Mrs. Hudson said as she handed the tiny little girl a plate of food. 

“Alright we need to get going or we will be late” John said pushing Sherlock out the door. “Wait” Darby cried as she ran to her daddy. “Love whats wrong” he soothed the girl, as she cried hard in his neck. “Don’t go I got a bad feeling something's gonna go wrong” She hiccuped. “Everything is gonna be ok, Uncle Myc’s men are on high alert and cameras are everywhere and Mrs. Hudson is here, love you will ok” He kissed the girl setting her back down in front of her food. “Come along love” John grabbing his husband's hand.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The kids were in the midst of watching their movie and seeing the bad lady name “The Devil Woman” steal Pongo and Perdies puppies. Darby began to whimper in fear. “Darby, sweetie whats wrong” Mrs. Hudson is holding the young girl. “ What happens if someone will kidnap us” She said timidly. “If that happens daddy and papa will find you and beat up the bad guys , and uncle Mycroft and Greg will do whatever to do to protect you.” she said with confidence. “OH!” She said as she went back to the movie. As the movie came to a close the kids began one by one to drift off to sleep.   
Finally, all the pups were asleep under blankets and pillows and Mrs. Hudson was cleaning up the dishes. All was quiet ,until Darby started coughing cause she couldn’t breath. Nana went and helped the girl up the stairs to get her oxygen on. When it happened, two men snuck in quietly sand leaked sleeping gas into the flat and one by one picked up the sleeping pups and carried them outside to the van.

Moments later, Darby came downstairs with with Nana when she smelled it and saw the missing pups. “OH MY, Darby, Quick call your daddy” “Call the Police” Nana Ran out of the flat crying and screaming for someone to help.


	7. Your worst nightmare come true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pups are gone missing, and they aren't the only pups who are seeking to be free. Watch as hamish leads the pups to victory or at least try to

Your worst nightmares come true

As John breathed heavily against his husbands cum covered body , he heard his mobile ring. He saw the caller ID coming from the kids cell phone. “Hello” John said, “Dadddyyyy hellpp someonetookthepuppiesandwedontknowwheretheyare” Darby said so fast through hiccuped breaths. “Calm down and breath what happened”?” Moments later Mycroft came running in the room with Greg, “Sherlock get dressed, someone kidnapped the puppies” He said with urgency. “ Shit, who the fuck would dare?”  
HE was cut off by John zoning out to that conversation he had with “That Devil woman” , “John who took our puppies?” Sherlock responded.”Cruellea did”, The men dressed and rushed home zipping through London to find a distraught Nana and Darby crying and coughing. “Shh its ok” He taking the scared puppy into his arm. John held the shaking pup close as he rocked her in his arms. Mycroft reviewed the tapes and Sherlock deduced the scene and they knew exactly where they were but they wanted to make so they wouldn’t scare She and her henchmen away.   
“John Love, we are gonna get our puppies back.” He said through his bond ,feeling the fear role off his omega.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Where are we?” Alister said in a worried tone. Hamish looked around and deduced the scene “We are with that Devil woman, she kidnapped us” Hamish said. “Well how are we gonna gets out of here?” Violet chirped up. “ You can’t” a small voice respond , none of us can. The kids looked around to see 86 more puppies of different shapes and sizes.. They looked sad, hungry and lonely “I am Sebby” he said, “Hamish” they shook hands. “What is this place ?” Hopper questioned. “This is the old Devile home and she is getting ready to make a big shipping trade and send us all to a Sex Ring in Indonesia in 2 days”. “No, I can’t be sold into that , No this isn’t, there has to be a way out!” Hamish Exclaimed. “Good luck finding one” Sebby Said.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That same night, Sherlock called and met with his homeless network and got the message out which reached the way of Billy, who was in the countryside and had heard about another puppy knappping and he knew it had to be stopped. Billy sent the message back that the puppies are in the old Deville home, That first day the puppies devised their escape plan and found a small hole in the wall that they had to make big enough for them to get through.They began to make the hole bigger whenever they weren’t being used as sex objects for nasty men and women. Later that night, Sherlock got the message and the men set up a plan to get their puppies back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Second day they spent more time making the hole bigger in between being once again used for sex. That night, Sherlock and his team made ready for the attack and Billy explained all that was going on. “So yea 101 of them , used as sex toys headed for the Far East in the morning” Billy spurted out. John were going to be sick, thinking about how these vile men used his babies as sex object. As the pups finished up their last rounds of hand jobs , Hamish slowly began to lead pups, one by one the hole in the wall..  
They were stopped suddenly when SHE came bolting into the room to see Cruella’s henchmen eating and drinking ,not even watching the pups. “What are you fools doing, I need them numbered and tagged all of them.” She yelled. “Ohh hush up ,we will do it tonight, right after we are done watching this show will get them in the truck” said the skinny one named Jasper. “Oye, yea will get it done and those pups will be out of here by tonight.” said Horace the chubby one. “IT BETTER BE DONE BY TONIGHT!!” She screamed as she slammed the door causing the ceiling to crack. The men went back to eating and drinking.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Slowly the pups continued to climb through the hole and finally the last pup was through when the men show ended and they noticed that the pups were missing. “Shit! Jaspser ,look they got through the whole in the wall!”. The followed the hole and saw its lead outside. They saw the small pack of pups running far away. “We gotta go get them before Cruella finds out.” Jasper spat. The two men climbed into a small car and began to chase after them. On the rooftop Mycroft’s Team began to chase after them as well.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The night had fallen and the men had lost sight of the pups in the thick wooded area.After hours upon hours of walking the pups found a small cottage which belonged to Myc. “We are Saved” Oliver bellowed. “Yes, its one of Dada’s Safeway homes.” Violet said. The kids broke into the house and packed in and The older kids started a fire and cooked some food and began to warm themselves..”Hey, where are going?” said one of the other pups. “East, towards London,we are gonna head to other safe way house, my daddy owns and contact him." Hopper spoke. The pups ate and warmed themselves and slept and stayed awake in groups to protect themselves. When Morning dawned, they set off for the Manor in a small village outside of London. The pups walked in cold weather with minimal clothing for miles upon miles walking the worst ways to avoid Cruella and her men..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cruella had been informed of the escape and they were on the hunt by foot and car with her men looking for the pups. They came across the house and saw that they had occupied the cottage and Cruella knew they were headed East ,she began to follow their tracts. Mycroft and Sherlock and their Husbands not soon after the Cruella left knowing that the pups were headed east. “Manors Court” Myc said without thinking. “Are you sure that's where the pups are headed?” Sherlock spoke softly .”Yes. its the next safe place, we need to beat them there” Mycroft hailed for a helicopter and with that the team was off to save his pups.


End file.
